Dunkelküste (Kriegsfront)
Die Schlacht um die Dunkelküste ist mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.1 die zweite Kriegsfront, die im Spiel verfügbar ist. Die Geschichte baut auf den Ereignissen im Krieg der Dornen und der Zerstörung von Teldrassil auf. Beschreibung Das Feuer des Krieges brennt weiterhin hell zwischen der Horde und der Allianz. Sogar als sich die Horde immer weiter in der Dunkelküste verschanzt, ist an der Kriegsfront nicht alles ruhig. YouTube: World of Warcraft DE - Schrecken der Dunkelküste (02.11.2018) Nathanos Pestrufer befragt nach dem Überfall auf eine Nachschublieferung den einzigen Überlebenden. Dieser erzählt, wie sein Trupp von einer Art Naturgewalt angegriffen wurde. none|left|480px Im aschgrauen Schatten von Teldrassil schlagen die Nachtelfen gegen die Verlassenen zurück, um das Heimatland ihrer Ahnen in einer brandneuen kooperativen Kriegsfront zurückzuerobern. Zwischen den Schlachten werden Spieler entdecken, was sie in einer von den Feuern des Krieges neu geformten Version der Zone Dunkelküste erwartet. Blizzard Entertainment: Wogen der Rache ist jetzt live! (11.12.2018) Der Konflikt um die Heimat der Nachtelfen hat einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht, und neue Questreihen werden euch zur brandneuen Schlacht um die Dunkelküste führen. An dieser neuen Kriegsfront könnt ihr mächtige Heldenverwandlungen freischalten, die euch vorübergehend Fähigkeiten für eure Rolle als Tank, Heiler oder Schadensverursacher gewähren. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 8.1: Wogen der Rache - Patchnotes (12.12.2018) Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth wird der heroische Schwierigkeitsgrad für die Kriegsfront: Dunkelküste verfügbar. Blizzard Entertainment: Informationen zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N’Zoth (09.10.2019) Wie schon bei der heroischen Kriegsfront Stromgarde müsst ihr euch mit einer organisierten Gruppe aus 10 bis 20 Spielern absprechen, um gegen die unerbittlichen Streitkräfte des Gegners zu bestehen. Interagiert als Schlachtzugsgruppe mit der Kriegskarte in Boralus oder am Hafen von Zandalar, um dem Kampf beizutreten. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N'Zoth (09.01.2020) Ankündigung Im aschgrauen Schatten von Teldrassil bereiten sich die Nachtelfen darauf vor, gegen die Verlassenen zurückzuschlagen und das Heimatland ihrer Ahnen zurückzuerobern ... Mit der Veröffentlichung von Wogen der Rache breitet sich der Krieg zwischen der Horde und der Allianz auf eine brandneue Kriegsfront aus: Die Schlacht um die Dunkelküste. Spieler beider Fraktionen treffen ein weiteres Mal an der Küste von Kalimdor aufeinander, wo sie um die Kontrolle über diese kriegsgebeutelte Region kämpfen werden. Der Kriegszyklus beginnt erneut Zur Veröffentlichung von Wogen der Rache wird die Dunkelküste in den Händen der Verlassenen und der Horde liegen – aber der erste Angriff der Allianz lässt nicht lange auf sich warten. Spieler der Allianz auf der Höchststufe können sich nach dem Abschluss der eröffnenden Geschichte um Tyrande sofort für die Kriegsfront Schlacht um die Dunkelküste einreihen. Damit beginnt ein neuer Kriegszyklus, in dem jede Fraktion Ressourcen beisteuern, angreifen und die Vorteile genießen wird, die die Kontrolle über die Dunkelküste mit sich bringt. Zusätzlich haben wir für die ersten zwei Wochen der Kriegsfront ihren Zyklus verkürzt, sodass Spieler beider Fraktionen noch vor den Feiertagen Zugriff auf sie und alle ihre Belohnungen haben. Ein Krieg an zwei Fronten Mit der Schlacht um die Dunkelküste werden Spieler an zwei Schlachten teilnehmen und viele Ressourcen beitragen können, um die Kriegsanstrengungen in den Östlichen Königreichen und Kalimdor zu unterstützen. Um euch diesen Zweifrontenkrieg zu erleichtern, nehmen wir einige Anpassungen an den Zyklen und Phasen der Kriegsfronten und an eurem Zugang zur Schlacht um die Dunkelküste und die Schlacht um Stromgarde vor. Alle Zyklen von Kriegsfronten sind völlig eigenständig, und Spieler können zu jeder Kriegsfront beitragen, ohne dadurch eine andere zu beeinflussen. Ihr könnt den Fortschritt der Beiträge jeder Kriegsfront in einer aktualisierten Benutzeroberfläche mitverfolgen und so auf einen Blick sehen, in welcher Phase sich jede Kriegsfront befindet. Beisteuern Mit der Veröffentlichung von Wogen der Rache ändern wir außerdem die Funktionsweise dieser Phase beider Kriegsfronten. Bislang waren zu Beginn jedes Beisteuerungszyklus elf Quests verfügbar. In Zukunft werden stattdessen während dieser Phase an jedem Tag drei Quests verfügbar sein. Unter diesen Quests wird immer eine sein, für die ihr entweder Gold oder Kriegsressourcen abgeben müsst. Die beiden anderen werden sich um Berufe drehen. Belagerung In der Belagerungsphase kann sich eure Fraktion für die Instanz der Kriegsfront einreihen. Diese Phase funktioniert zwar im Großen und Ganzen wie bei der Schlacht um Stromgarde, aber die neue Kriegsfront an der Dunkelküste bietet eine völlig neue Erfahrung mit neuen Orten, Trupps, Arten von Gebäuden, Zielen und vielem mehr. Spieler, die die Mindestanforderung der Gegenstandsstufe 320 erfüllen, können sich während dieser Phase für die Kriegsfront Schlacht um die Dunkelküste so oft einreihen, wie sie wollen. Wenn ihr für die Allianz kämpft, müsst ihr die Dunkelküste zurückerobern und die Schäden beseitigen, die die Verlassenen auf ihren Raubzügen hinterlassen haben. Auf Seiten der Horde müsst ihr diesen strategisch wichtigen Punkt in Kalimdor der Allianz wieder abringen, die Landschaft verwüsten und sicherstellen, dass die Nachtelfen ihr Heimatland nicht zurückerobern können. Wenn ihr diese neue Kriegsfront erstürmt, werden euch einige weitere Änderungen auffallen, die sie von der Schlacht um Stromgarde abheben. Zum Beispiel: Essenz der Stürme gewährt keinen Stärkungseffekt mehr, sondern Zugriff auf mächtige Verwandlungen, mit denen ihr auf dem Schlachtfeld andere Rollen wie die von Heilern oder Tanks einnehmen könnt. Spieler erhalten in der neuen Kriegsfront außerdem neue Ausrüstung (beginnend ab Gegenstandsstufe 340) und können einmal pro Zyklus der Kriegsfront an einer Quest teilnehmen, in der sie ein Ausrüstungsteil höherer Gegenstandsstufen erhalten können. Patrouille Während der Patrouillenphase können Spieler der herrschenden Fraktion, die die Höchststufe erreicht und die einführende Questreihe abgeschlossen haben, in der überarbeiteten Zone Dunkelküste an einer Vielzahl neuer Weltaktivitäten teilnehmen. Wenn ihr die Zone kontrolliert, erhaltet ihr zusätzlich Zugang zu einem neuen, fraktionsspezifischen Weltboss und seltenen Monstern sowie Zugriff auf neue Ausrüstung, Begleiter, Reittiere und Ausrüstung aus Kriegsfronten. Außerdem warten haufenweise neue Schätze in der Zone nur darauf, von euch entdeckt zu werden. Spieler können darüber hinaus während dieser Phase an einer Reihe wechselnder neuer Weltquests teilnehmen, die ihnen zusätzliche Gelegenheiten bieten, an neue Beute für ihre Abenteuer zu gelangen. Was gibt es an der Dunkelküste Neues zu entdecken? Mit der Ankunft dieser neuen Kriegsfront wurde der Außenbereich der Dunkelküste von den Feuern des Krieges völlig neu geformt. Spieler auf der Höchststufe können sich auf überarbeitete Gebiete, einen brandneuen Weltboss für jede Fraktion und neue Weltquests für die herrschende Fraktion freuen. Außerdem erwarten euch neue seltene Kreaturen, die Reittiere, Haustiere, Spielzeuge, Schatztruhen und neue Ausrüstung aus der Kriegsfront an der Dunkelküste fallenlassen können. Zusätzlich haben wir in Wogen der Rache die Patrouillenphase der Kriegsfront im Arathihochland aktualisiert. Sie umfasst jetzt viele neue Weltquests, die die aktuellen Quests im Außenbereich ersetzen, für die ihr bestimmte Gegner töten müsst. Genau wie die neuen Quests an der Dunkelküste wechseln sie an jedem Tag, an dem eure Fraktion die Zone kontrolliert. So könnt ihr bei jedem Besuch während der Patrouillenphase neue Beute und Belohnungen einheimsen. Der Abschluss dieser neuen Weltquests an der Dunkelküste und im Arathihochland hilft euch außerdem, mit der Abgesandtenquest euren Ruf bei der 7. Legion und bei den Eidgebundenen zu erhöhen. Belohnungen für die Kriegsanstrengungen Spieler werden neue Kriegsfront-Rüstungssets im Stil der Nachtelfen (Allianz) oder Verlassenen (Horde) sowie die neue Währung Dienstmedaillen verdienen können, indem sie an verschiedenen Aktivitäten in der Kriegsfront teilnehmen. Mit Dienstmedaillen können Gegenstände wie neue Erbstücke, Haustiere, Reittiere, Transmogrifikationsumhänge, ein Teleportationsring und Erfahrungstränke gekauft werden. Diese Gegenstände werden in Boralus bzw. Zandalar von einem Händler angeboten. Die Gegenstandsstufen der Ausrüstung aus beiden Kriegsfronten entsprechen denen, die ihr aktuell im Arathihochland erhalten könnt. Allerdings werden sich die Gegenstandsstufen erhöhen, wenn Saison 2 für Schlachtzüge, PvP und Mythische Dungeons beginnt und der Schlachtzug Schlacht von Dazar'alor freigegeben wird. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Neue Kriegsfront – Schlacht um die Dunkelküste (04.12.2018) Galerie Darkshore Warfront 802735.jpg|Announcement (BlizzCon 2018) Quellen Externe Links * Vanion.eu: Das ist Patch 8.1 - Wogen der Rache - Schlacht um Dunkelküste Kategorie:Dunkelküste Kategorie:Schlachtfeld Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth